Ship Driven: 10 Stories of Love
by scarlett0rubies0blood
Summary: 10 different stories of love. From Lily and James to Remus and Tonks.
1. James and Lily: The Storm Dies Down

**My internets out for 5 days so I have to write these short stories to keep myself company. Lets start with a classic tale of Boy chases Girl. These stories contain the following information: Info from HBP, Mature Content, and Original Characters. Sorry some of the time frames seem different, no internetno HP-Lexicon No infoguessing!**

**Discalmer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's Cannon Character, only my own Originals.**

**Ship Driven: 10 Stories of Love**

**James and Lily: The Storm Dies Down**

Graduation, 1977 Spring

It was the end of school. 7th year. James and Lily decided to go to graduation together. Pulling Lily over James spoke, "Lily, no matter what happens after we leave Hogwarts, I will always love you," he said, moving a bit closer to kiss her on the cheek.

Lily blushed pink, "I know I always have. I love you, and though I may yell and hit you, I do truely love you," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Now enough with the gushy stuff, lets go graduate," she said, Pulling him to theird seat.

Lily sat in the front row with the other Gryffindor girls. James was in the back row with Sirius, Remus and Peter. "So when are you going to pop the question?" Sirius asked, fingering his tie. A girl with a black silk dress and silver heels walked over. Her curly hair up in a clasp with curls falling here and there.

"Do it after graduation, then we can go!" Sabbath Darius said. She sat in the seat next to Sirius. "We were talking and she said that she hopes you ask her. I mean you did 'practice' on everyone but Lily."

"Yeah last night he woke me up and said, 'Remus, will you spend the rest of your life with me?' " Remus laughed, "I thought he was kidding little did I know he was on his knees. Trying to sound heartfelt so I hit him in the forehead with my pillow."

Sirius laughed a bit louder, causing many people to glance. "I heard, I thought he'd changed his mind on Lily and just skipped to Moony."

James took a deep breath, "I'm going to ask her after Dumbledore's speech. I'm going to run up there and ask her, then she can't say no."

Sabbath leaned forward, "Dude you can't do that! You'll scare her shitless if you do mate,"

James sighed, "I have to or I won't have anymore courage!" So they waited, each anticipating for the end. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he called each name.

"Black, Sirius. Gryffindor, Quidditch Beater for 4 Years." he called, as Sirius straightened his tie and walked up. Many girls cheered one even called out, "I love you!"

Sabbath whispered, "And we all thought this day would never come." Remus and Peter laughed while James barely let out a whisper, crunching the graduation program in his hand.

"Darius, Sabbath Valerious. Gryffindor, Quidditch Seeker for 2 Years." Sabbath smiled as she walked up, her head held high. She shook Dumbledore's hand and took her Graduation certificate. She smiled and walked back down, her smile never faltering.

Then finally, "Evans, Lily. Gryffindor, Prefect for 2 Years." Lily walked up, and Dumbledore spoke, "I believe Mr. Potter has something to say."

James walked up as the Marauders and Sabbath smiled gleefully. He got up and kissed Lily on the cheek and got onto one knee. The audience gasped as Lily went pink and smiled. "Lily Evans, I have chased you and chased you for a good 7 years. I have loved no one else but you, turning down all others for you. I was lucky enough last year to go out with you. I love you Lily. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Sabbath whispered, "Who picked out the ring? Oh no not Sirius!"

"What!" Sirius whispered harshly. "For your information Adromeda did!"

"Oh thank the lord!" she whispered.

James held out the ring, and Sabbath along with the room gasped. "Oh it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

Lily smiled, she swallowed, "Yes! Yes of course!" James smiled and put the ring on her before pouncing on her to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around and everyone cheered, espescially a small group in the back. James smiled and dipped her.

AFTER THE CEREMONY

Lily squealed as she ran up to Sabbath, Clover Raider and Hope Silks. "Saab! Clover! Hope! I'M ENGAGED!" She ran to hug them. They were all giddy with happiness. "I can't believe it. I thought he was never going to Propose."

"tell that to Jamesy. He's been asking everyone the right speech," Clover said. We all examined the ring on her finger. It was crystal clear diamond, square cut with a silver band. "It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

James walked up with a smirk on his face, but he was totally happy, the three girls screammed, "JAMES!" His smile widened.

"Hello ladies, sorry I can't hang out with you anymore. I've got an angry fiancee at home!" he smiled as Lily hit him lightly. Sirius and Remus were sadly, drunk, singing "Phantom of the Opera," Everyone shook their heads when they ran over. Everyone hugged everyone, but when Sabbath hugged Sirius _willingly_ everyone was quiet. Realizing what she was doing she backed off and offered a handshake.

James ignored them and started singing, "I'm getting Married to LILY!"

Wedding, 1978 Summer, July

Sirius stood up straightening his tie and raised his glass at the table in the front, "I wrote this speech about 300 times trying to get it right without stating how big of a prick James made himself from chasing Ev-Lily. But I couldn't. Then I was reminded by my friends that James would have made himself the biggest prick idiot in the world if it could get Lily. We all saw throughout the years how James chased after her. And then one shoking winter James asked out Lily and she said Yes! For people who didn't know them would have called them hopeless. but from best friends, we knew them as Soul mates. So today I would like to congradulate 2 soul mates, to Lily and James everyone!" he said, drinking the champagne.

Everyone cheered and drank in the drink. So many were there. Dumbledore and some other professors and adults from Hogswarts sat at a table. Including Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagal, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Pinfanel (Flying teacher), Nurse Promfrey, Madame Rosemerta, and Hagrid. Then there sat the Evans with their other daughter Petunia with a sour face. The Potters sat next to them talking quickly and smiling. Near the front of the table sat, Sirius Black, Sabbath Darius, Remus Lupin, Clover Raider, Frank Longbottom, Alice Corbett, Hope Silks, and Peter Pettigrew.

James stood up and cleared his throaght, "Sirius you have just made me seem like the biggest prat in the world, but you are right, I'd do anything for Lily. Anything."

"Damned right!" Sabbath called and wolf whistled.

"Stating the obvious!" Clover called after her and took a drink.

After a while of eating and drinking the dj said, "And now it's time for Lily and James to take their first dance as husband and wife," Lily smiled and got up. Althought half of the crowd knew that James wasn't the best dancer, but he danced along and smiled, kissing Lily a million times, whispering I love you's here and there.

Soon other couples joined, as Clover and Remus got up, Sirius dared to asked the unaskable, "Would you like to dance?" to Sabbath. Sabbath nodded and smiled. After dancing uncomfortably for about 6 more minutes the song ended and they both rushed to sit.

October 31st, 1980

A few order members were gathered around the table at Florean Fortescue's. Sabbath called out, "What are we here for besides ice cream?"

Everyone laughed as both James and Lily stood.

"We have some great news---" James said, before Lily cut in quickly.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she squealed, everyone gasped and went wild. Cheering and congratulating them.

July 1981

"AHHH!" a voice screamed from the room. The Marauders, Minus James, were sitting outside along with Sabbath, Clover, and Hope.

Sabbath cringed at the sound, as did everyone else. After a few minutes of ahhhs the doctor came out. Everyone looked up.

"It's a boy," they said. Everyone cheered as they ran in. Lily was there sweating, with a baby in her arms. James was next to her smiling and cooing at the baby. Everyone gasped as they ran to the baby.

"What are you calling it?" they all asked, over and over.

Lily's soft voice said, "Harry James Potter," her finger touched the head of her baby boy. Who's green eyes and black hair would soon be famous. The head she touched would soon have a lightning shaped scar carved into it.

October 31st agian 1981

James ran to Lily, "Lily you must run, take Harry! He's comming! Leave!"

Lily's emerald eyes shimmered, "I can't leave you! I won't!"

"No for our child you must! I will fight them off! Please run!" James choked as the door burst open. He pushed his dear wife away as he pulled out his wand bravely defending his home.

A dark shadowy figure swept in. Lord Voldemort, "Get out of the way Potter!" he said, darkly.

James's eyes burned with rage, "No, I will die defending my wife and family!"

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" James yelled.

Voldemort moved back, "Then you will die!" His wand pointed at James's heart and before James could do anything, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Voldemort moved more quickly and swiftly over up the stairs to Lily.

"No please not my son! Please! I'll do anything! Spare him please!" she cried, her eyes red from tears. She had heard her own husband die.

"Move over girl!" he yelled.

"NO!" she yelled.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ he yelled. Lily's eyes widened as she fell, but the spell did not hit her darling son. Harry, however, had survived. Reflecting the spell, and overthrowing the dark lord, leaving nothing but the lightning shaped scar.

------------------------------

**This may not have been how exactly Lil and James died, more spells probably, but I'm not sure. This is what I think basically happend. Read and Review!**


	2. The Black Brothers and Sabbath Darius

**Moving onto a classic tale of the basic love triangle. These stories contain the following information: Info from HBP, Mature Content, and Original Characters.**

**Discalmer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's Cannon Character, only my own Originals.**

**Ship Driven: 10 Stories of Love**

**The Black Brothers and Sabbath Darius: Third Times a Charm 1**

Night before Black/Darius Wedding of 1979

Sabbath's fist rapped against the Potter's door. James entered to a woman in a white wedding dress and wrecked makeup.

"What are you? A zombie wife?" he laughed, but seeing her face he coughed, "What's wrong?"

Lily walked to the door, her scarlet hair tied up in a bun and stands of bangs fell out. "Sabbath? What's wrong?"

"I---I can't marry him!" she stuttered, crying. Lily pulled her in as she sat in their couch. "I can't marry Regulus Black. I don't love him," Sabbath said, her eyes puffy and red.

Lily sat next to him as James went to get something to drink and got 'convienently' out of the room. "Sweety why?"

"Well I was getting back from the Dark Horse in Knockturn Alley and a fortune teller stopped me. She said that she predicted trouble in my future. I told her there wouldn't be any problem I was getting married. She said, on the eve of your marriage put on your dress and in the mirror, close your eyes and open them, you should see who you'd marry."

"So?" Lily said, a bit confused. "You did it?"

Sabbath nodded, "The sad thing was I saw--"

"Hey Sirius is owled us!" James exclaimed.

Lily gasped. "No!"

Sabbath only nodded and cried into her tissue. "Yup. I saw him. Next to me. What do I do? I can't break off the wedding but I can't marry a man I don't love."

James walked in with tea, "You don't love Regulus Black? Well there's no surprise,"

Lily hit him in the arm, "No it's what she discovered a few minutes that we both knew long before."

"What? The only thing I knew was that Saab used to have a thing for Sirius. But that isn't it?" he head a pause. "ISN'T IT?"

Both women nodded, "I mean do I tell Regulus that I love his brother? I mean I've always had a soft spot for him, but I didn't think it would be true!"

"Maybe the fortune teller was a legillimen sent by Sirius made to prank you!" James said. They both looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No I didn't think so either."

Sabbath sniffed, "It wasn't just her. It was everything. At your wedding, when I danced with him. I remembered my ring that Sirius gave me. Everyday I remembered he used to bring me coffee. Or we'd go out for dinner as friends for pizza. IT was just that one day that Sirius was away for a long time, he didn't owl me at all so I said yes to Regulus."

Next Day, Wedding Day

"Do you, Sabbath Darius, agree to marry this here Regulus Black? And swear to stay by his side in sickness and in health, throught good times and bad, through the wealthy and the poor? Till death do you part?" The preist asked, his blue eyes looking at her, twinkling like Dumbledore's.

"I---" Sabbath hesistated. She looked at everyone her eyes fell on Sirius, who's eyes were unreadable. "--can't do this." She turned and ran out.

"Sabbath!" Lily called, with James and Clover tailing.

"Darius! Wait!" Sirius Black called, his brother pushing him out of the way.

Sabbath was running up the tall stairs of the church, with a group tailing. Reaching the roof she ran up and screamed out all her agony. Running to the edge of the building she stood.

"Sabbath!" Lily called, first to run up. James ran forward but Lily held him back.

"Saab, don't jump!" Clover called, staying back as well.

Regulus and Sirius ran up, both fighting until they saw Sabbath. Not staying back they both rushed up. Both holding their hands out.

"Darius--Sabbath, take my hand, please don't jump!" Sirius called. Sabbath felt a sharp pang in her heart.

Regulus scoffed, "Saab, what's wrong? If you think it's too early."

"Of course it is! She doesn't love you!" Clover yelled.

"Then who could she love?" Regulus called back, not thinking.

Sabbath couldn't hear anything, just the wind calling her telling her to jump and be free. Regulus, too busy arguing to talk to his fiancee. Sirius Black took a stand, walking up next to her. He stood onto the edge like her, his face serious ((hehe)) and solemn. "Jump Darius. Why not?" Sabbath looked at him and smiled serenely. Her hand reached out to his, but not before everthing went black and her eyes shut.

Everyone screamed as Sabbath fainted. Sirius grabbed onto her waist, but fell over the edge, his hand grabbing onto the ledge. "JAMES! HELP!"

James, out of the trance ran to help his best mate, pushing Regulus out of the way. "Come on, hand Sabbath up!" he said. Sirius used what little power her had left and pushed her light body up. James grabbed her and handed her to the two ladies behind him. James pulled Sirius up easily and got him over the edge.

Sirius didnot thank James first but ran to Sabbath, his hand under her head. "What happened?"

Clover's healing skills came into play. "She isn't breathing, but her heart is beating, pretty fast."

"What's wrong?" Lily cried. No one noticing the groom who was in the corner. The only thought in his head was, 'She reached for him. _Him_ instead of me.'

"She seems to be in shock," Clover pumped her hands on Sabbath's chest a few times before Sabbath took in a deep breath, and relaxing.

Regulus came out of thought as he ran to his fiancee. "Saab, Saab, can you hear me?"

Sirius knew it was time to get out of the way. He only thought, 'She's _his_ wife. Not mine," Regulus carried her down the flight of stairs.

Back at Sabbath's flat Regulus left, without a word. Only Clover stayed to look after her. But when Sirius knocked on the door, she answered. "I'll watch over for a while," he said.

Sitting next to her he heard her say, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sirius, Regulus. Forgive me..."

Sirius grabbed onto her hand, "I'm here! Sabbath!" But nothing came out, she slept on.

At 11 pm Sabbath regained concineous. She turned her droopy eyes to Sirius, who was asleep. Her hand touched his black hair, and moved it out of his sweaty forehead. Sirius murmured and looked up. "Sabbath?" he asked. His hands moved over her face. "Is it really you?" he asked.

Sabbath smiled, "I can't astroproject. I just fainted. So much stress, with Regulus and you."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, "Me? Why me?" he asked curiouly.

She smiled and chuckled, her hand running across his face. "Because," she sighed, and told him what he told the Potters the night before.

Sirius looked understanding the whole time.

"Then, when the priest said, 'til' death do you part?' I looked at you, and all I could hear in my mind was 'say NO you lunatic SAY NO!'" Sabbath laughed at her silly thoughts.

Sirius moved closer, daring to kiss her softly on the lips. Sabbath gasped and kissed him back, more harder and passionatly.

"No." he said, his fingers on her lips.

Sabbath backed up, "No?" she looked at him. "Since when did Sirius Black say no to a woman?"

"Since that woman is marrying his brother," he said. "I can't marry you. No matter how much hatred I have for Regulus, I can't marry you."

"I'm not asking for marriage. I'm asking for love, do you love me?" she asked him, looking into his smokey grey eyes.

Sirius sighed, "Yes. But I can't. You're not my wife! You aren't mine to love."

Sabbath got up, "I can prove who I want to love. I love you, I always will. If you force me to marry Regulus I will never be happy."

Sirius coughed and turned away. "Why must you put me on the spot? Do you wish me to say that I love you and make you run from a marriage?"

"No! I never wanted to marry him. That's why I wear your ring on my fourth finger. You were in Liverpool with some people and you hadn't owled me in weeks. I was mad so I said yes too easily. I can't say that, Regulus will never understand."

Sirius got up and left, "I can't talk to you right now. I'll see you in the morining."

Someone knocked the door. Sirius went to answer it. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Sabbath sat up and looked over. "Professor Dumbledore! How are you?"

"I think that is a question I should be asking you Sabbath, thank you Sirius," he said as Sirius held the door before leaving. Dumbledore sat in the Sirius's seat and looked at Sabbath. "Are you well?"

"Yes! I just woke up. Just a little fainting spell," she replied quickly. "

Dumbledore chuckled, "I didn't mean you physical condition. I mean your emotional. I felt your regret and sadness."

"Professor, I don't love him! I can't marry a man I don't love! I love Sirius. I do I really do!" Sabbath burst out.

Dumbledore did not seem surprised but carried the same expression as Sirius. "Does he love you back?"

"Yes, but he says he doesn't wand to ruin Regulus' special day." Sabbath pouted.

Dumbledore smiled. "This is a problem you must face, Sabbath. You must see that in order to achieve what makes you happy, some must know the truth. Regulus Black loves you and will understand, however his rivalry with Sirius will make it hard for him to let go easily."

Sabbath smiled, "So what your saying is I have to do it myself?"

Dumbledore smiled and stood up, "Yes, you were always bright," he said, chuckling. "So I must leave now, before I am seriously late for a meeting."

-----------------------------

**OK, a bit longer, but there's an ending. So read on! Just FYI for all Accio Magic ( www.mmhprpg. readers, this has nothing to do with what is happening there. just boredome and too many saved fanfics. Plus I must use Saab, my fave character ;) !**


	3. The Black Brothers and Sabbath Darius 2

**Moving onto a classic tale of the basic love triangle. These stories contain the following information: Info from HBP, Mature Content, and Original Characters.**

**Discalmer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's Cannon Character, only my own Originals.**

**Ship Driven: 10 Stories of Love**

**The Black Brothers and Sabbath Darius: Third Times a Charm 2**

The Next Day, the Wedding Resumes

"Is there anyone who apposes to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace?" the Priest said, Sabbath dared to look around as she saw Sirius's knuckles white, his black hair in his eyes.

Sabbath looked away sadly as someone said, "I do!" It was James, Sabbath turned.

"James, your married, and happy. Infact your wife is next to you," Sabbath said in a harsh whisper.

James scoffed, ""I'm not the one who loves you," he pulled a very angry Sirius up.

Sabbath looked and then looked back at Regulus who had an angry face at his brother. Sabbath pulled his hand, "We need to talk."

After about half an hour of explaining, Sabbath ended, "You see?"

"But why do you love him more than me? Is it looks? Is it attitude? Personality?" Regulus asked, a bit desperate at loosing his fiancee.

"No. I'm not sure. I just love him. I do. I'm sorry you can't accept that. When I said I wanted to get remarried today, I wanted to say no," Sabbath said.

Regulus looked at her for a moment and said, "Go."

"What?"

"Go to him! You love him, go!" Regulus said.

Sabbath smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Running out to the chapel, she grabbed Sirius's hand. This might have cause some sort of yelling and anger, but Sabbath didn't care. Pulling Sirius out into the sun Sabbath smiled, and kissed him.

"What the hell?" he laughed.

Sabbath smiled and said, "I told you. I would have never been happy with out you."

Sirius barked out laughter, "You told that to Regulus? You are mad,"

"Mad with love," Sabbath said, holding Sirius closely. James and Lily burst out laughing followed by Clover and Hope then Remus with a bottle of champagne.

"I can't believe you did that Sabbath!" Lily laughed, her voice ringing in the streets.

James nodded and held his wife happily, "I think the Black family is out to kill you,"

"Are you guys getting married?" Hope asked.

Sabbath and Sirius looked at each other, "I think we're going to take some time to know each other," they both said.

"Know each other? You've known eachother for like 8 years!" James burst out.

Remus popped the champagne, "True. We've all seen you two together for years, acting much like Lily and James except louder."

1981, September, Hogwarts Gardens, Engagement Party

Everyone cheered as James stood with a glass of wine to make a taost, "A few years ago, Sirius Black, my best mate, stood to make a speech like this at my wedding. So now, I'm repaying him, but this time I'm with Remus, and this is an engagement party."

Remus stood with a glass as well, raised, "That's right, James remember when Sabbath first layed eyes on Sirius?"

"No, but Hope does, right?" he looked as at Hope as she nodded. "Sabbath called him 'dashing' but in a few months time they were arguing--"

"--all the time---"

"--everywhere. It was annoying but very fun to watch." James laughed with the crowd as Sabbath buried her face into her hand in laughter.

"But then there were some times when girls would flirt with Sirius and Sabbath would beat them away with a stick. Actually she'd beat any girl away with a stick that got within a 100 foot distance," Remus said, clearing his throat.

"However after long years, it was at a wedding that Sabbath realized her love for Sirius," James said, his voice serious now.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Remus added.

"So now we gather here, a month before Sabbath Darius and Sirius Black's wedding, to comemortate a loud--"

"--annoying---"

"--loud--"

"Loving couple!" they said in unison. Everyone cheered and drank. Lily smiled embarrased and pulled her husband down.

Sirius stood up, "I think you forgot, everyone, Lily and James have a baby boy,"

Everyone cheered again as Lily laughed, holding her son in her hand.

Sirius leaned over to Sabbath and kissed her, and everyone took another drink. All Sabbath could thing was, she was getting married!

October 31st 1981, After Lily and James's Death

There was a banging at Sabbath's door, Sabbath had been in her room, in her wedding dress looking in the mirror once again. "Who is it?" she yelled.

"Sirius!" she heard Sirius voice. She ran to open the door. But when she did, she saw a very distraught Sirius.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her tone scared. What had happened.

"Lily and James they're----" Sirius heaved a breath and calmed down, "--dead. A person next to their home heard screams and flashes of light. I'm going, are you comming?"

Sabbath's eyes widened, and ran to the back, "I'll change," in the whip of a wand she was in a different get up.

Flying to Godric's Hollow they were both silent, not daring to think if the rumor was true or not. Faces of James and Lily flashed in her mind.

Landing she jumped off the bike and ran into the house. "JAMES! LILY!" she yelled. But she heard nothing, except the crying of the baby. Turning she gasped. James's lifless body was on the ground, she ran to it, feeling his pulse and checking his heard.

"JAMES! WAKE UP!" she said, hitting his chest lightly, shaking his arm, "Wake up!"

Sirius was behind her, she felt tears fall down her cheek, as her breath became hoarse, she ran up stairs, "LILY!" Running into their room she saw their beds wrecked and ruined. "Harry," she thought. Running to the baby's room she saw Lily, a scream escaped her lips. She saw Lily's green eyes, wide in fear and terror forever frozen. In her hands was Harry. Sabbath checkec her friends pulse and heart beat. She looked at the baby, "SIRIUS! HARRY"S ALIVE!" She smiled, the baby's eyes were closed, but this heart was pumping and he was breathing.

Sirius ran up, "He's alive!" But turning to Lily he looked and put his hands over her eyes to close them. "What happened?"

Sabbath cried, "Voldemort, I can't believe Harry's alive." She kissed the child on the forehead and saw a lightning shaped scar, "Look, a scar."

Sirius's hand touched it. "We have to tell someone,"

They heard someone enter the house. Someone big. Sabbath stood and Sirius walked to the door indicating for her to be silent. "Who's there?" Sirius asked, loudly and strongly.

"It's me!" Hagrid's voice said. "Sirius? Sabbath?" Sabbath had walked to the door with Harry. "What 'appened 'ere?" his large eyes water as he saw James's body.

They ran down and told him what they saw. "Here Hagrid," Sabbath said, kissing Harry again.

"What? Harry's in my coustody!" Sirius fought.

"No! If Dumbledore says no it's no!" Sabbath sniffled.

Sirius pulled her to the side, "You must go find Remus and tell him, go, take James's broom and go! You know where he is!"

Little did Sabbath know Sirius was protecting her from having anything to do with this. For only he knew who had outed the Potter. Peter Pettigrew.

1994, Harry's 3rd Year

Sabbath sat at her table near the large balcony of her old home. She picked up the newspaper, seeing Sirius's face the night of the Potter's death made her sure that he wasn't a murderer. Where was he? She knew his animangus form would get him out of Azkaban. Suddenly she heard a swopping and cawing. She got out of her chair and gasped, dropping her ink bottle. She couldn't believe it. Sirius, in tattered clothes on a hippogriph on her balcony, he ran into the room.

She backed away, pulling out her wand. "Wh--who are y-you?' her voice crackled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Sirius Black, your fiancee?"

Sabbath stoped moving for a second and moved forward. His face was oily like parchment, his teeth were yellow and his sallow look made her doubt him. But feeling his face, his high cheekbones and arched eyebrow, his esquisite grey eyes. "Oh Sirius!" she cried and held him.

He held her in his arms, "Oh Sabbath I knew you'd remember it was me! Sabbath I must be quick," He sat down and told her all about what happened at Hogwarts with Harry. Sabbath smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.

"How is he? How's Harry? Is he happy? Good life?" she questioned. Because Sirius and her never got married she wasn't his leagal guardian.

"Yes, but living with Lily's sister," Sirius snarled.

"That old crow? She hated magic, almost as much as she hated James," Sabbath knew when Lily had told her about James's visit to their home.

Sirius nodded and laughed dryly, "I saw Peter, He was a traitor."

Sabbath knew. Remus had told her earlier the week. He'd found out that Peter was alive, it explained everything to her. She knew Sirius was innocent and that Peter was a rat. "I know. I figured it out. Remus told me he was still alive, and I immeadiatly figured he outed the Potters. But how did he tell Voldemort? He wasn't a secret keeper? You were."

Sirius shook his head, "No I changed my mind at the last moment. I thought that it would be too obvious. You see, I killed Lily and James. I wanted to change the secret keeper."

Sabbath shook her head, "No. You thought it would be safe. Where are you going now?"

Sirius looked down, "Into hiding, I have no where."

"Here?" Sabbath hoped.

"No, too much people. Muggles and a Magical Community. Too risky, I'll write to you. Don't worry, I'll be safe," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek, as a tear fell.

"Sirius! Stay alive. For everyone's sake!" she called as he flew away.

1996, Department of Mysteries

As Head of the Department of Mysteries Sabbath ran into the room, she saw Remus's body, sitting on a stood with a his head in his hand. "SIRIUS!" she excalimed seeing a body under a veil. It was the veil. She knew not to go near the voices she heard. The wizards levitated his body away from the veil in a streacher. She ran to her fiancee's blank look, his eyes closed, she hugged him, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She did not let go til the wizards told her to.

Taking his ring from his hand she kissed him once more, last time and she let them take him away. Pulling out a silver chain she put her ring and his through it and wore it on her neck, forever bound together.

---------------------------

**Nice ain't it. Read and Review thanx!**


	4. Lucius and Narcissa: Lust and Pain

**Moving onto a more confusing and rough story, I am building from very little info, sorry if it ain't the best in the world. These stories contain the following information: Info from HBP, Mature Content, and Original Characters.**

**Discalmer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's Cannon Character, only my own Originals.**

**Ship Driven: 10 Stories of Love**

**Lucius and Narcissa: Lust and Pain**

1983 Draco's 2nd Birthday

_Lucius Malfoy carried Narcissa into the bed, both laughing and kissing each other. It seemed that the happy couple would always be like that Always like a newly wedded couple._

Narcissa remembered what it was like when Lucius loved her. Now he was out constantly at business. She knew it was with another woman. Another whore, another skank. Everyday. The worst days were when he was drunk and came back to hit his own wife, then the next night pleading for sex. What was bad that Narcissa forgave him, everytime.

Before her own son she felt more passion and lust with Lucius than ever. She loved him more than ever. Everytime seeing him would make her heart race. But now they slept in separate beds in the room. Now as she sat in her chair next to her son who was blowing out the candles, she heard the door slam. Lucius was home. She was the only one there to celebrate her son's birthday. Lucius held another woman in his arms.

"Home so early dear?" Narcissa spoke clearly. Lucius looked at her and pushed the woman away.

"What's this? A party?" Lucius said, walking into the dining room.

Narcissa laughed dryly, "Of course, it's your son's birthday," she smirked. "Did you forget?"

Lucius patted his son's head and said, "I was busy, I'll get him something later."

They sat silently, while Narcissa fed her son cake. Finishing, he got up and kissed his wife on the cheek, for show for the son. The maid took the son away and a single tear slid down Narcissa's cheek. She got up and walked into her room.

"What was that!" Lucius yelled, he raised his hand to hit her.

"What was what? You and that whore? Or feeding my own son?" Narcissa screamed back her voice broken.

Lucius sighed, "I forgot today was his birthday! I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault I had work. And she wasn't a whore, she was a new death eater."

"So you were celebrating with a quicky?" Narcissa said, pointing to an undone zipper.

Lucius looked at his wife furiously, zipping up his pants he glared at her and pulled her onto the bed. "What is this about? No sex?"

Cissa looked down, "It's not that!"

Lucius looked around his face distraught and angry, his blonde hair at his shoulders. "Then what?"

"Do you still love me?" she asked silently. It was a notorious and obviouse question.

Lucius's face softened as he sat next to her. "Why must you ask that?"

"I ask because I do not know what to belive anymore," she said, her eyes watering, tears slid down freely.

Lucius pulled her face towards him. "Do you love me?"

Narcissa smiled, wiping away her tears, "Yes,"

Lucius pulled her forward, kissing her passionatly on the lips, "Then I love you as well."

Pulling up her silk dress slowly revieling soft pale skin, his hand moved up to her golden hair and pulled out the clip that held up all the silky hair. Lucius's tongue drawing circles on her soft thighs and up to her waist, pulling off the dress completely.

Her thin manicured fingers unbottoned eached button quickly and easily removed the shirt. Lucius used his strong arms and pushed her body up on the bed. Pulling off her bra and panties he kissed her naked body. Taking off his own pants and moving onto her. Cissa's legs wrapped around his muscular waist and pulled him closer.

A smirk flashed past Lucius's face and he kissed her passionatly, running his fingers through her hair, and pulling her closer roughly. His male anatomy swelled and in a quick movement he broke through. Cissa's soft scream was muffled by his kiss. Now they both moved rythmically, up and down, russling the sheets. Moans escaped Cissa's mouth as Lucius whispered, "Shhhh" into her ear.

Lucius's hands moved to her breasts, his mouth licking and kissing them, one by one, trying to be even. Meanwhile their movement became faster and louder, Cissa's moaning turned into a chain of, "Oh god, oh god!" Until in one moment a low grunt and moan, Lucius came into her. Cissa held him as she came right after, exhausted from the movement and moaning softly. Lucius smiled and pulled her closer to hold her, as he pulled the covers over them.

1989 Lucius and Narcissa's Anniversary

Lucius sat at the table, alone and furious with his wife. Until she came in laughing and waving to her friends. She walked in, tipsy and her makeup ary.

"What's wrong darling," Narcissa laughed, her high pitched laughter peircing the quiet night.

"What's wrong?" Lucius said silently, looking at the large clock 11 pm. "WHAT'S WRONG IS YOU'VE BEEN OUT FOR 5 HOURS WITH YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ON OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Getting up he hit her hard across the face.

Naricissa did not cry out, but instead laughed. "Like you give a bloody hell about our marriage." From her purse she pulled out a black book, his little black book. There were names in it, she flipped through them and read, "Lana Tyers, Friday 9/13/1989. Ruth Lancaster, Saturday 9/14/1989," she took the book and threw it over her shoulder. "What are those? Death eaters? Prostitutes? Strippers?"

Lucius's eyes widened and hit her harder then ever to the ground, blood trickled down her lips. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Narcissa looked up, her eyes red with black eye liner running. "How dare** _I_**? How dare you! How dare you destroy what we have of our lives. We have a son! A son! A SON WHO WANTS A HAPPY FAMILY WITH HAPPY pARENTS!" She cried and got up, her face red from the hitting.

"So leave. Leave me for a muggle! Leave me for a stupid man! I dare you to leave!" he yelled and punched the wall and grabbed her hair to throw her down.

Narcissa laughed dryly and yelled back, "I would! Trust me! But we have a son! You may not care if this family goes to hell or not, but I want to keep up appearances! I'M A BLACk! I STILL WANT MY FACE!"

"AGAIN WITH THE BLACK! You are not a Black anymore! You are a Malfoy and my woman!" Lucius said, flipping over the candle lit dinner. He stormed out the house.

Narcissa fell to the ground, lifeless and ill.

The Next Morning

Returning only for his bags, Lucius stepped through the door. It was 5 and the maids would be asleep. He looked over and saw his wife on the ground, at first she looked passed out, but then he moved closer. Her breath was raspy and her heart rate was going down, it slowed and seemed to be skipping beats.

He felt her temperature and sensed it going up high. He did a spell and checked her temperature, it was over 105. He picked up her lifeless body and put it on his bed.

He pulled her hair back and saw the spot where his knuckles had dug in, three purple spots along her forehead. He changed quickly and took off her dress leaving her only in her undergarments. Her body was hot and burning up. He took some water and a sponged her arms and legs.

When she was younger she used to get sick like this as well, and Lucius knew. He heard something from her voice.

"Please Lucius, don't hit me! Please!" her body shook in fear. Lucius looked at her terrified face and healed her broken face. The pink and red and purples dissapeared. He put his hand on her face and kissed it softly. Putting the sponge down he buried his head in his hand.

What had he done? Did this happen often? He'd always ran away and spent nights away from home. Tears slid from his eyes. He felt guilty and afraid what he'd done to his wife. He felt a hand on his hand. He looked up, Narcissa's face was soft and smiling. "I'm sorry I was late. I should have known."

Lucius's heart ached, his wife was apologizing to him for something that was his fault. What had got into his head that would make him hit his wife like that. He turned to he quickly and told her, "NO! It was me. I never should have hit you so. I promised to love you, not to hurt and abuse you. I am sorry my wife." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Lucius," she sighed, stroking his face softly. She looked at him and smiled, "You really aren't that bad looking, even after all this."

Lucius laughed, "Come on, I'll take a bath with you," He went to lift her up, but she got up by herself a bit easily, but fell to the ground. Lucius quickly went and picked up his wife, he pulled off her sweat soaked undergarments and put her broken body into hot warm water with bubbles. He got in after and helped her wash her body. She was refeshed and stayed in the water with him.

Laying in between his legs and her head on his chest, as her hand played with his happy trail and his chest. "Thank you," she said, closing her eyes. Lucius leaned back, and enjoyed his wife's soft passionate touching.

"Narcissa, make love to me," he said. She moved up to his face and kissed him, her legs straddling over his growing buldge. She moaned as she spread her legs wider to get it all in. She leaned forward and kissed his soft body, moving up to his mouth. He put his hands on her full orbs and played with them, sitting up she grinded in harder.

She moaned as she quickly came into him, he smirked and thrusted her in with a strong grip. He growled passionately and kissed her neck, nipping at it. His hand grazed over her dark mark, then down her back and on her hips. He moved her in another thrust and moaned deeply, before exhaling. They both panted, tired from the intercourse. Lucius got up and helped his wife. Putting on towels, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back. It was warm and dry.

1996, Before Lucius Goes to the Department

"What if you get caught?" Narcissa cried, wanting to go with him to the Department of Mysteries.

"NO! I will not watch them take you into Azkaban. I will not worry for you as well there. So I must leave you here. Please Cissa, just stay here, I will return soon once I kill Potter," Lucius smirked.

Narcissa pouted, "If you say so, promise me."

Lucius turned and smirked, Have you so little faith in your Lord and your husband."

She laughed and pulled him onto their bed, the two separates gone. "I want your word that you won't get into Azkaban," she whispered.

"I promise," he said.

-----------------------------------

**Ok a bit more dark and sexual than the others, hey I just like writing, don't blame me I warned you. Read and Review. Yelling moms are not welcome.**


End file.
